omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rimuru Tempest
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= |-|Slime Form= Character Synopsis Rimuru Tempest 'was a human on Earth who was reincarnated as a Powerful Slime due to certain requests he made as he died. While he was male in his previous life, he identifies as genderless. He is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords among the mighty Eight Star Demon Lords and also the only proper Great Demon Lord currently. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 6-A '| '''High 4-C '| 'High 4-C '| '2-B ' '''Verse: '''Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken '''Name: '''Rimuru Tempest (Current), Mikami Satoru (As a former human), Tempest of the Great Jura Forest '''Gender: '''Genderless in nature, but indentifies as male '''Age: '''37 in former life, 3 years old in current life '''Classification: '''Slime, Demon Lord, Demon Slime, True Dragon, Chaos Creator Demon Lord | Pseudo True Dragon | Ultimate Form | Turn Null '''Special Abilities: |-|Demon Lord= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman , Martial Arts, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Can take the souls of anyone who begs for their life, which he used to take the souls of several thousands of people), Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Memory Manipulation (Can share his memories with others), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Creation, Absorption (Can absorb others thus gaining their abilities and also absorb his enemies attacks. Rimuru can also absorb high ranking spirits like Ifrit which is a fragment of the Great Spirit of Fire whose birth gave rise to the existence of fire, as fire never existed until the Great Spirit of Fire was born), Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities), Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can greatly reduce the effects of all magic and completely nullify all flight based magic), Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can control the molecules in the air), Resistance to Magic, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons (Has a resistance to most poisons), Corrosion Inducement (Resisted Gelmundo's Chaos Eater), Mind Manipulation (Resisted Ramiris Thought Manipulation. Great Sage also prevents Rimuru's deep psyche from being interfered with, which blocks attempts to read his mind or memories), Death Manipulation (Resisted Ramiris Annihilation which causes instant death), Soul Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to survive the crossing between worlds), Immunity to Pain Manipulation (He is physically incapable of feeling pain), Can survive without food or sleep or breathing, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings) |-|Pseudo True Dragon= Same as before plus Explosion Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can accelerate a person's perception of time a million times), Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, and 3; Spiritual lifeforms have no lifespan, and he will regenerate as long as his soul exists), Aura, Spatial Manipulation (Can distort and cut through space), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Precognition (Can see the end result of his opponents attacks), Healing, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Intangibility (As a spiritual life form, Rimuru doesn't have a physical body), Power Bestowal (Can grant others his abilities), Fusionism (Can fuse himself with others and combine skills), Heat Manipulation (Can control heat), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc.), Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy his opponents abilities), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Which works on several thousand people), Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Information Manipulation (Can resist the information on his soul being overwritten), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), With Food Chain he can potentially gain other abilities such as: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality, can make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation (One of Kumara's forms can put others to sleep), Disease Manipulation (One of Kumara's forms is capable of spreading disease, which is hard to cure through even magic), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate organic matter and alter genetic arrangements), Necromancy (Can raise and manipulate the undead), Attack Reflection (One of Kumara's forms is capable of reflecting attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with his soul), Precognition (Can detect danger shortly before it happens), Statistics Amplification (Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from Food Chain into energy to strengthen himself. He can also amplify his stats by using Cook) |-|Ultimate Form= Same as before plus Time Stop, Immortality (Type 4 and 8; Reincarnates when he dies and can't die as long as his main body in imaginary space exists. Can't permanently die as long as the Spirit of Light exists), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Absorbed and analyzed an angel which was born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Light. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket dimensions within imaginary space), Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself which are all connected which makes killing Rimuru difficult as he will continue to exist as long as one of the clones exists), Abstract Existence (Absorbed and analyzed an angel. Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exists. Their resurrection, however, takes hundreds of years), With Food Chain and Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath he can potentially gain other abilities such as: Causality Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (His attacks exceed time and space to strike his targets), Reactive Evolution (Rimuru evolves every day becoming stronger to the point that he completely outclasses those who were major threats to him before. In addition, he can also create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills, thus making him able to deal with any situation he finds himself. Even before becoming a Psuedo True Dragon, he was able to come with countermeasures to abilities he has only heard of, such as Yuuki's Avarice King Mammon), Resurrection (Has the power and nature of a True Dragon, thus even if he dies or his conceptual self is destroyed, he will resurrect; however the resurrected Rimuru, will be an entirely different Rimuru), Information Analysis, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification to a much greater extent (Yuuki saw Rimuru as being comparable if not greater than himself despite having gained virtually every ability in the series. Yuuki saw his primitive magic as his trump card and even that Rimuru was able to analyze, copy and negate in an extremely short period of time, leaving Yuuki with no choice but to send Rimuru to the end of space-time as nothing else would work on him), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Curse Manipulation (True Dragons can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities), Mind Manipulation to a much greater extent (Ciel allows Rimuru to be able to hide the Voice of the World which is sent to his mind. Said Voice of the World is the system of the world itself which governs several parallel worlds) | Same as before |-|Turn Null=Same as before plus Time Travel (Can go anywhere regardless of time and space), Time Paradox Immunity, Information Manipulation (Can rewrite information on the soul), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at an atomic level), Precognition (Can detect danger before they happen, can see the end results of his opponents attacks), Probability Manipulation (Can double probability into his favor), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality, can make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely resdestroyed along with his soul), Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; Can't die as long as Mikami Satoru, who exists in another universe, exists, and vice versa), Causality Manipulation (Has complete manipulation over the law of causality), Fate Manipulation (Can bring the outcomes he wishes for), BFR (Can send people to the end of space-time), Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the world), Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can summon a void that erases the existence of whatever it touches), Black Hole Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Turn Null can create and destroy everything. Using his Turn Null Veldanava create the world and the spirits, whose birth caused the existence of their respective elements. For example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born. In addition in the future a new spirit will be born that destroys everything including the other spirits), Space-Time Manipulation (Rimuru is a God that rules over time and space,) Life Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (With his negative energy he can jam his opponents life support, making them lose half of their ability to fight), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (Has Dagruel's Magic Nullify), Precognition (Has the hero's ability, hero's are existences which surpass logic, thus their moves can't be predicted) Destructive Ability: Continent Level '(Become a being comparable to Leon Cromwell, who when seriously was going to destroy El Dorado, his country which is the size of a continent) | '''Large Star Level '(Superior to Milim, who has the ability can create singularities and is capable of destroying constructs that can tank attacks that destroys stars. Evolved to be much stronger than Velda and is continues to grow stronger than him due to his ever growing nature) | 'Large Star Level '(Became twice as stronger than before) | 'Multiverse Level '(Wields the Turn Null, a primordial source of power that allows it's user to destroy the current world and recreate it anew. Veldanava was able to create numerous parallel universes whilst in accumulation of such energy. Rimuru gained the power to create an "Imaginary Space", which contains a myriad of universes, tens of thousands fold) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Capable of moving at speeds close to the speed of light), with 'Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Thought Acceleration allows Rimuru's thought process to increase by a million to ten million times, allowing him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive at such speeds) | '''FTL '(Faster than Chloe O'Bell, who can easily outpace Melt Slash, a technique that is stated to move at the speed of light. His previous speed has increased to the degree where it surpasses lightspeed), with '''Massively FTL+ reaction speed | At least FTL with Massively FTL+ reaction speed | Infinite '(Currently sits within the void, where neither space nor time is present. Resides at the end of Time and Space, where time has stopped and the expansion of space is null. he's been residing here for countless years). '''Immeasurable '''via Time Warp (Able to transcend Time-Space to reach any location he wants) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Stellar (Far superior to Velda who could lift his sword which had mass comparable to a star) | Stellar (2x as strong as before) | Unknown Striking Ability: Continental | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal ' 'Durability: Continent Level '(Harder to damage due to multi-layered barriers that warp space to create absolute defenses) | '''Large Star Level '(Can survive an encounter with Yuuki, who is superior to Milim, who can compress stars and create singularities. Withstood an attack that could destroy stars) | 'Large Star Level '(Same durability as before) | 'Multiverse Level '(Harder to kill due to Multi-Dimensional Barrier, which also use Space to create dimensional gaps) 'Stamina: '''Physically limitless due to Slimes not needing to eat and having the inability to tire. Rimuru has access to practially limitless energy. By the end of the series, he has gained an immeasurable amount of energy and stamina due to becoming god-like in nature 'Range: 'Extended melee range with swords; several kilometers with spells | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Multiversal 'Intelligence: '''Above average or high (highly intelligent, smart, good tactician and strategist); much higher through Raphael and Manas: Ciel, if they can be counted (possess the highest, if not perfect, skills of analysis, calculation, foresight and knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''Turn Null can only be used a certain number of times, as if he uses it too many times. He'll have to wait to accumulate such energy before he can effect the entire world once more. This amount of time it takes is countless '''Versions: Demon Lord | Pseudo True Dragon | Ultimate Form | Turn Null ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Katana and Anti-Demon Mask '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Slime '''- the weakest monster in the fantasy world, which nevertheless has certain advantages. The body of mucus is a composition of identical cells, each of which serves simultaneously as a brain cell, nerve ending and muscle. Thus, for example, since the thinking process is carried out by different cells, at different times, mucus does not need sleep. The same movement of mucus is produced by magic, and besides this, it does not need food, water and oxygen. The usual rank of mucus threat is E grade. However, Rimura is an exceptional case, its combat potential when it appeared in this world was equal to 400,000. *『Absorption』 - the ability is similar in some way with the ability of "Predator". Mucus can absorb anything. *『Disassembly』 - the ability to "disassemble" an object into its constituent elements after it has been absorbed. *『Storage』 - the ability to store something inside of you. It is also likely the almost similar ability of the Predator, only more degraded. *Resistance - a number of immunities and resistances that a monster of the Slime type possesses - Temperature resistance (extended), resistance to physical attacks, resistance to electricity, paralysis, pain resistance. '''Demonic Slime- The next evolutionary level for Slime. Rimura reached it after fulfilling the conditions of the "Harvest Festival". To go to the level of the Great Demonic Lord, we need tens of thousands of human souls (since human souls are much better and stronger than the souls of monsters). After evolution, all the indicators of Rimur increased, his magical energy also increased, and now it was more than 4,000,000. In addition to standard resistances, Rimur acquired resistance to spiritual attacks, holy attacks. As well as the nullification of physical damage, natural statuses and any other status changes. *'Ultimate Slime / Viscous Dragon Demonic God'- the ultimate evolution of Rimur, whose existence was compared with the True Dragons. And even unofficially declared him the True Dragon. Resistance was added to the resistance of hybrid attacks, and to nullification - nullification of unusual statuses. After receiving this level of evolution, now the power of Rimur is difficult to imagine, and most likely he is already able to be on equal or even surpass the opponents of the level of Guy Crimson, Milim and others. Evolution - by obtaining a name, absorbing souls, acquiring demonic energy, or in any other way, a being can evolve. During evolution, all indicators of the creature grow qualitatively. The creature becomes stronger and faster physically, becomes smarter, and acquires skills that even could not have before. *'Blessing' - creates a bond between several souls. A part of the soul of one will be in the other, and a part of the other in the first. The presence of the name will become a form of "divine protection." The name of the creature is carved in the soul itself. Neither the ability nor the appearance does not change, but somewhere in the depths of the soul something changes. The spiritual form of existence - beings that are able to reject their physical body, are transferred to a higher level of existence. From now on, they are spiritual beings, and the strongest of the monsters are spirits of the highest level, and even divine spirits. It is also necessary to say that spirits are not rational beings. they have no ego, they are only pure clots of energy. But at the same time, if the spirit gains intelligence, it will become a monster. Benimaru, for example, is the "Divine Spiritual Monster of the Highest Level." *The spiritual battle - the struggle between spiritual forms of life, could be called the struggle for the study of the energy of the enemy. Victory is achieved by reducing the strength of the enemy and reducing its level of existence. *Spiritual existence is for spiritual beings, the physical body is nothing. More they should not care, destroy their physical body or not, because they can recover even after the complete destruction of the body. *The spirits of the elements - each of the spirits, is the spirit of a particular element. And from this element stems the power of the spirit. Spirits of the earth, manipulate with weight, Spirits of water move every single joint, Fiery spirits provide strength, Spirits of Wind regulate temperature. And this is just one example. Of course, each of the spirits, is able to fully manage and just its element. Skills are a system of abilities that creatures can use in creation. The system of skills is divided into ordinary abilities (which can also be divided into everyday abilities, combat abilities, etc.), extra abilities, unique abilities, and finally, Ultimate abilities and Ultimate gifts. To get new skills, you need to train, in fact, when a new skill is acquired, a change in the existing world takes place. *'Normal skills' are the simplest skills that can be accessed by other creatures. Such skills can either be learned by yourself, or obtained by any other capable person. *'Everyday skills' - skills that act as passive abilities, or those over which do not require constant control or activation. This may be resistance or for example aura. **『Magic of Flight』 - no spells are needed to use it. The simplest magic, by training, you can achieve a supersonic flight speed, and even higher. **『Universal perception』 - probably some kind of analogue, or rather an enhanced version of such skills as “magical perception” (which essentially gives you perfect perception, with an ideal view, ability to feel energy, and heightened feelings of super-norm) **『Universal body transformation』 - the ability to freely transform your body into any other creature. **『Khaki of the Great Demonic Lord』 is a multiply enhanced version of deterrence and more powerful skills. Even the simplest intimidation can cut down the weak spirit of opponents, and the strong can be paralyzed or wet themselves. **『Heat Detection』 - ability to find heat sources. Disguise skills are now useless against the user of this skill. For example, the Centipede hid its presence and attacked from behind. Fortunately, this type of attack does not work for someone who has Perception and Detection. **『Mental communication』 - advanced telepathy. It allows you to use more people, the range is 1 kilometer. It is also possible to transfer images and images telepathically. *'Combat skills' are skills that are used directly in combat and are usually aimed at direct combat and military use. **「Black Lightning』 - very powerful and destructive ability. Able to easily spray a large boulder by turning the entire territory into a glass within a radius of 20 meters (the ability with a similar force can destroy a 20-meter boulder). **「Sphere of Freya』 - the so-called combination of barrier and ignition, which burned the enemy from the inside. In other words, any living thing that breathed in oxygen turned into ashes. **「Disintegration』 - strong magic with a holy attribute. Despite the fact that it does not act on a large territory, it is extremely strong, and is aimed primarily at the destruction of individual targets. An energy projectile in the form of blinding light flies out of the hand at a speed of 300,000 kilometers per second, evaporating the target with the help of holy energy (which pierces the "absolute protection" of the King of the Covenant, Uriel). The ability is difficult to use during an active fight or duel, as it requires lengthy preparation, and it cannot be used more than 1 time a day. He erases absolutely everything from existence, from atom to soul. **「Technique Holy Sword: Melting Slash』 - an extremely strong ability, but the exact strength is not known, although it is said that it inflicts heavy damage to the enemy (and even managed to destroy the King of Gluttony, Beelzebub). *'Unique skills' - skills that are unique to specific creatures, and named monsters. These are unique abilities that usually exist in the singular, for specific users. **「Traveler』 - the ability is similar to teleportation, even where the user has not been before. **「Great Sage』 - a whole complex of abilities, which together is worth something like an adviser. A sage can advise Rimura on any issue, suggesting the most correct way of action. ***Increased perception is a passive ability that raises the level of perception and thought processes thousands of times. ***Analysis and Verdict - the ability to analyze specific phenomena, abilities, skills, and characters and make a verdict regarding this. This ability has been improved many times as a result of training and increased experience. So over time, Rimuru could only analyze with a glance. ***Parallel processing of information - the ability to analyze data and thought processes simultaneously and separately from each other. ***Ignoring spell casting - now you no longer need to spell the entire spell text. ***Everything in Creation is the ability to understand any hidden phenomena in this world. Rimuru himself understands this ability as he has all the knowledge about this world, both accessible to certain people and hidden from everyone. Including this ability is closely related to the Analysis. **「Predator』 - another set of abilities that are combined into a common skill that perfectly characterizes them. ***Extermination is the ability to absorb a target by its own organism, while the probability of absorbing a target that is conscious is lower. Rimura can absorb organic and inorganic substances, skills, magic, abilities, other creatures. ***Analysis is the ability to analyze and study targets that have been absorbed. Including thanks to this skill, enemy abilities, skills, magic can be absorbed. And Rimura is able to use them right away. ***The stomach is the ability to store within oneself, anything. At the same time, the volumes of the stomach are extremely huge, even without filling it by a quarter, the Rimur can store a huge amount of water and materials in it. Restrictions on the conservation of the goal inside the stomach there. ***Mimicry - the ability to take on the appearance of an absorbed target. In large part, the probability of successful transformation depends on the skill of analysis and what information was absorbed. Rimura absorbed a relatively large number of all sorts of creatures, and is able to freely take their appearance and use their abilities. ***Insulation - harmful materials or completely unnecessary and not beneficial, are also stored in the stomach and can be used, including transforming into energy that nourishes the user. **「GluttonyGLUTTONY』 Is an ability that has evolved from Predator and Hunger. It also has a whole range of abilities (including all the old Predator abilities have remained in force). ***Decay - the ability to decompose a target, including this ability can affect a certain territory. And if the enemy carelessly approaches even relatively close to the user of the Decay, then the ability in the form of an aura will begin to decompose the enemy. It is also possible to use part of the corpse, to get his abilities. ***Support - the ability that allows you to transfer your abilities to allies and close. However, there is a limitation due to the amount of energy that can fit the target. ***Food chain - the ability to freely acquire any skills that are present in the approximate user. ***Separation is an unrevealed ability, probably similar to that of a unique ability - Shifter. **「Continuous Hunger』 Is an ability that Rimura did not receive directly, but which contributed to the evolution of Predator. Allows for devouring something, get its strength, thus increasing its own. **「Infinite PrisonENDLESS PRISON』 Is an ability that seals a target in infinite time and imaginary space. Any physical impact on it is not allowed (physical damage simply does not work), it was also mentioned that the prison is connected with the astral dimension. Despite the fact that the goal is still technically able to influence telepathically with others, and formally still exists in the physical world, it can no longer escape. Including because the spell does not weaken over time, while the enemy on the contrary may weaken and eventually die. Veldora himself was locked up in one of these prisons. **「WerewolfSHAPESHIFTER』 - the ability to" connect "or" divide "your body, with any other creature. **「PuppetPUPPETEER』 - the ability to control someone like a puppet. ***Puppet Master - the ability that allows you to make puppets of stolen souls. At the same time, these puppets are extremely tenacious, strong, and are also able to instantly recover, even after their destruction. *'Extra skills' - skills that have been specially trained by the user, or studied, improved, as well as those obtained in any other way. Extra skills are usually much stronger than ordinary skills, since in fact they are more advanced versions. **『Magical perception』 - the ability to see the magical flows around him. Magical perception gives an overview around 360 degrees, without blind spots. This skill is so effective that you can for example see the shadow of a boulder 100 meters away from you. **「Shadow movementSHADOW STEP』 Is the standard ability for Star Wolves. And of course, Rimura is also able to use this technique, both by transformation into the wolf itself, and simply at will. **『Water Manipulations』 - the ability to control water in a wide range. This extra skill has evolved from three skills - 『Hydraulic Acceleration』, ле Water Blade 』and『 Current Water Control 』. Each of these skills is important in its own way. But the most important is the current control of water, because it is thanks to him that it is possible to control the parameters of water, its density, viscosity and other things. **『Separation』 is a simple ability that allows you to divide yourself into parts. In general, the ability is useful in battle, and even saved Rimura life in some battles. Since he can detach a part from himself and send it to hell, and even if any of the parts dies, he will still be alive (even if the attack is applied to his soul). **『Fire control』 - ability to control fire. If you concentrate the heat, the power increased. That is, usually the temperature of the fire is about 200 degrees Celsius, the Reimur could squeeze out up to 1600 degrees. And as in the case of the Water Blade, it was necessary to fire magical energy. ***『Fire Bullet』 is an analogue of a water blade, shot by a fire bullet with a temperature of 1400 degrees, at a distance of tens of meters. **『Black Flame Management』 is an ability that is formed from several others. Firstly, the space was guarded by Barrier. He amplified the movement of molecules inside the dome with the help of Control. Thus, a high temperature was maintained in the dome. Finally, the magical power of the inner space fulfilled the role of fuel, and Lightning turned it into Plasma, which burned everything inside. The temperature inside this space reaches 2,000 degrees. And can even be increased by reducing the scale of technology and concentration of the flame. *'The ultimate skill' is the strongest combat skills that typically evolve from unique skills, or combined unique skills. Ultimate skills grant so much energy that the human body cannot cope with it. Only the strongest creatures are able to have this skill. or even a few skills. Limit skills are divided into several types - Sins and Virtue. There are also a series of limit skills of Kings and Gods, but they are not officially recognized. **'「Voracious King BeelzebubGLUTTONOUS KING BEELZEBUTH』' -『 Gluttony 』combined with『 Continuous Hunger 』. As a result of their merger, this ultimate skill was born. For the most part, this ultimate skill has been given the abilities of other skills. However, there are unique. Including the power of all abilities has grown many times (for example, Rimura, he was able to absorb the magic barrier covering the whole city). And the power of absorption and storage is so great that Beelzebub easily absorbed and kept Velgrind’s attack in himself (which Uriel couldn’t block). ***『Soul Eater』 - now Rimura also has the ability to absorb souls, and to do it on a large scale. **'「King of Wisdom RaphaelWISDOM LORD RAPHAEL』' Is the ultimate skill that the Great Sage has evolved. Even more brutal and practical. He carries his cold wisdom to Rimur, even when he does not need her. In general, he has all the same skills as the Sage. ***『Acceleration of thought processes』 - often the standard ability of limiting skills, allows you to accelerate the speed of perception and information processing millions of times. This skill can be used on others, including opponents. ****『Attacking potential』 - Rimura used this ability during the beating of Kleiman, first he beat him, then healed, then he strengthened his spirit, then he increased his perception speed millions of times, forcing him to literally go crazy (and Kleiman Demonic Lord, though the weakest). Jaru added Rafael, who changed Kleiman’s perception rate so much that in order for all this agony to last for 10 days, he also experienced permanent horror. ***『Command』 - often Rafael is able to command himself, and to be the initiator of the ultimate skills and abilities. For example, he himself can give the command to Beelzebub that he would absorb. Of course, Rafael obeys the master's wish, but he has a certain freedom, he himself calculates probabilities, and the possibility of applying a particular skill, or a certain strategy. Although he usually of course calculates probabilities, and provides a choice to Rimura. Yes or no. Depending on the answer, and certain actions will be taken. ***『Computational power』 - Raphael’s computational power is really huge, for example, after analyzing the Infinite Prison, he instantly released Veldor from it. At the same time, Rimur was surprised, noting that the Great Sage would need another 100 years of analysis. ***『Anticipation of the future』 is too loud a name, but the approximate principle is this - Raphael is counting on the future in the smallest details, while being so accurate and perfect that it looks like a foresight. The finished version is projected in the brain of Rimura. **'「Storm King VeldorSTORM KING VELDORA』' - the ultimate skill that Rimura received when Rafael analyzed Veldor himself, after which Rimura received such abilities as: ***『Summon Storm Dragon』 - the ability to summon Veldor himself in the form of a dragon. The more mana will be spent, the longer he will fight. ***『Release Storm Dragon』 - gives the opportunity to use clones. And also at death there is an opportunity to restore the memory of clones, and revive them in a new way. ***『Magical archive, Storm dragon』 - the ability to use Veldor's offensive skills - "Black Lightning", "Storm of Destruction", "Deadly Wind Herald", "Storm Lightning". Activation is not required, and can be used instantly. ***『Storm of Blades』 - Crystallization. Transformation into the Core of the Blade. It seemed this skill can only be used in melee .... ****『Tempest Blade однако - however, Raphael proposed an option in which, by condensing the full spiritual power of Veldor, one could run a vector energy slash. Rimura's sword crystallizes, and the hand that holds the sword connects with Veldora himself. On using this Veldora technique, Rimura spent 30% of her energy. At the same time embodying all the energy Veldory in this blade. Trying to just check it out, Rimuru waved them and slash cut Welgrind, cutting the seas and the ocean along the way. In a literal sense. Subsequently, Rimura renamed the technique in "Blade of Veldory", as he was frightened by the anger of Welgrind. Subsequently, Rimuru learned to reduce much the amount of energy used. **'「King of the Covenant UrielCOVENANT KING URIEL』' Is the ultimate skill that has evolved from the Infinite Prison. Testament in other words Loyalty. Rimura suggested that it was a crystallized form of the loyalty of his subordinates. ***『Dimensional superiority』 - the ability to manipulate space to move using a coordinate system. ***『Protective barrier』 - the ability to create a multi-layer protection, by distorting the space, this skill provides powerful protection. The barrier is automatically activated, and is controlled by Uriel himself. ***『Enclosed space』 - ability to control heat by manipulating inertia. Now you can release and absorb heat at your discretion. Rimur does not understand the principle of operation of this ability ... therefore he scored on it. ****『Closed Prison проанализ - after analyzing Velgrind's abilities, Rafael neutralized his energy. And immediately came up with a method of opposition. By merging the Infinite Prison and the Enclosed Space, Rimura is able to lock in his adversary inside a new prison. The surrounding space is controlled with the aid of Mere superiority, and the enemy is trapped, and surrounded by a multi-layer barrier. A deterrent technique that adapts to the characteristics of the enemy. Velgrinda (True Dragon) were able to hold back about 3 minutes. **'「Queen of Burning, WelgrindSCORCH KING VELGRYND』' - the ultimate skill that Rimura got after Welgrind was absorbed with the help of Beelzebub. Perhaps this skill has all the same abilities or similar as Veldor. ***『The Transformation of the True Dragon Core』 is literally the ability to manifest the Blade Core. Rimur still needs to get the consent of the dragon itself, but it is still too powerful for normal use. Moreover, it is hardly possible to obtain the consent of Welgrind to the manifestation. ****Pseudo - core is a one-time variant of core transformation. They are weaker - about 5% of the original power, but even this is quite striking, and therefore they are more applicable in normal situations. Rimuru can create Pseudo-Burning Nulls Welgrind. **'「Lord of the Evil Dragons, Azi DahakEVIL DRAGON LORD AZI-DAHAKA』' - the ultimate skill that Rimura got after he absorbed Futman. ***『Acceleration of thought processes』 - often the standard ability of limiting skills, allows you to accelerate the speed of perception and information processing millions of times. This skill can be used on others, including opponents. ***『Parallel thinking』 - the ability to control two or more original bodies at the same time. This ability must be used in conjunction with parallel existence. ***『Control of organic matter』 - the basic ability of this ultimate skill is the control of organic matter. ****Bacterial body - with the help of control over organic matter, you can completely replace your body with bacteria. That allows the user to revive endlessly, while the bacteria themselves are intact. ****Bacterial clones - the ability that allows you to create from your own bacteria obedient clones, which are controlled by parallel thinking. Moreover, this ability is more convenient than ordinary clones. Since the clones have the full abilities of the original without dividing the force. At the same time, the clones themselves are not so smart, and only the simplest commands are able to execute, and then even under the control of the user himself. However, this ability is still useful, since the user can use bacterial clones as original bodies, while controlling them from a distance. ****Absorption abilities - the ability to absorb other organic matter by its bacteria, borrow certain traits or useful abilities and add them to theirs. The analogue is a certain analogue of the Predator. ***『Manipulation of space』 - the ability to manage space on an unknown scale. ***『Multi-level barrier』 is a special barrier that creates absolute protection by distorting the space around the user. **'「Lord of the Harvest, Shub NiggurathHARVEST LORD SHUB-NIGGURATH』' - the ultimate skill that Rimura gained after the evolution of Uriel. ***『Skills creation』 - the ability to synthesize and create new skills previously acquired with the help of the Alien Chain and Analysis. ***『Copying skills』 - a skill that allows you to make copies of skills created. ***『Talent skills』 - the ability to bestow skills on other creatures. You can also take away the skills given back. ***『Skill Bank - the ability that converts all skills into information, and stores them in a special storage bank. From this store all the skills are subsequently used. **'「God of the Void, AzathothVOID GOD AZAHOTH』' - the ultimate skill that Rimura received after the evolution of many of her ultimate skills - Welgrind, Veldora, Beelzebub and Raphael This is Rimura’s strongest ultimate skill at the moment, not counting Manas: Ciel. ***『Devouring Souls』 is an enhanced version of the Predator. Eats everything, including the soul. ***『Zeroing』 is a huge destructive energy emanating from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. Controlled through Manas: Ciel. Rimura once noted that with this ability, he can produce enough energy to destroy a star. ***『Imaginary room』 is a dimension created to isolate any purpose. ***『Control of space-time』 - instantaneous movement at will. Including with the help of this ability, direct control of space and time is possible. ****『Time control』 - when this ability is activated, the world time itself stops for the user. By controlling the time flow, you can accelerate yourself, or slow down the enemy. When using this ability, Rimura increased his speed a million times, so the world around him stopped. This ability is fundamentally different from the usual acceleration, since when using it there are no side effects, physical phenomena, etc. Rimur used this ability to move in 『a Stopped World』 Chloe. ****『Offensive barrier』 - a special barrier with which Rimur surrounds the enemy. When triggered, the barrier will constantly attack within a fixed space. The fixation of the barrier coordinates was carried out due to the control over space and time. Now the enemy is limited, and even more locked inside the barrier. Even the space around the barrier becomes locked. Barrier can hold hundreds of years. *****Offensive barrier: Eternal pain is an offensive barrier based on the annihilating energy from the Void. At the moment of attack, this barrier inflicts unimaginable pain, against which no resistance, including resistance to pain, will help. ***『Multi-spatial barrier』 is always an active multilayer barrier. Absolute protection using dimensional holes. Magic - magic arts are very rare and powerful. Since magic can be learned only from books (which cost fabulous money) and with the help of teachers. Therefore, not every creature can afford it, unless it possesses innate abilities or unique skills. Even the simplest magic changes the laws of physics. *『Physical magic』 - magic which is science, but magic at the same time. Rimura came to the conclusion that the magic and science of one field is a berry, since their structure is similar - from micro to macro. **『Divine Indignation: God's Wrath - Megiddo』- rain from the light that falls from the sky. Even the strongest magical barriers will not help against this magic. Because in this world, magical barriers are designed to counteract magic and magical effects. For example, a magic fireball, but it is based on fire, a physical phenomenon with a temperature of 1000 degrees. However, this skill is applied, with the help of elemental magic, which in itself changes the physical laws, and this means that this skill is magic. On the other hand, Megiddo uses the purest physical phenomena. Rimur creates several hundred thousand floating drops of water around him. There are a few dozen giant floating drops of water in the sky similar to a convex lens. Sunlight falls from the sky into a convex drop of water formed by a convex lens, and converge to a thin line, below the water droplet a reflective mirror array is formed, which is used to bring it closer. Water droplets are created using the energy of the water spirit. Thus, the sunlight reflected through the drops of water converges to become thin, like a pencil, and its temperature reaches a thousand degrees. **『The physical barrier』 is the same as the magic barrier, only against the purest physical phenomena. *『Spiritual magic』 is a type of magic in which the user also distorts the laws of physics, only for other purposes. A magician can invoke spirits. So enter into contracts with them, receiving from them the skills and abilities. Spiritual magic can be of different kinds, for example spiritual barriers or spiritual weapons, is notable for its special power. It is also possible to call upon extremely powerful higher divine spirits and control natural phenomena. **『The highest level of invocation of spirits』 **『Highest level of summoning demons』 *「Nuclear strike magicNUCLEAR MAGIC』 - some form of magic of mass destruction. Designed to destroy large clusters of the enemy and large-scale destruction. However, this is just a type of magic that impoverishes specific skills: **「Nuclear cannonNUCLEAR CANNON』 - one of the types of laser gun, this type of magic is easy to control, so ordinary people prefer to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Demons Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Wind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Space Benders Category:Madness Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Necromancers Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Curse Wielders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:BFR Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Duplication Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2